Bien à toi
by Bakamura
Summary: La vie n'est pas facile pour Shiro. Surtout quand un certain démon s'amuse à tirer les ficelles.
1. 31 mars 2009

**Disclaimer :** Ceci est une traduction de la fic "Forever Yours" de Leezzee & rynoa26 sur Archives of Our Own (The Killer Bunny sur fanfiction). Blue Exorcist appartient à Kazue Kato.

**Beta:** Obviously Enough

**NdA :** C'est notre dernière partie de "Lettersverse", en parallèle avec Sincerely (Cordialement) et Until Next Time (À la prochaine). Cette partie ne sera pas mise à jour aussi souvent que pour les deux autres histoires. C'est plus un recueil d'entre-scènes qu'autre chose. Du coup, il vaut mieux que vous lisiez d'abord le chapitre 29 de Cordialement pour mieux comprendre celui-là. Bonne lecture !

* * *

"Tu es arrivé au parfait moment. Ces enfants ont eu une journée assez rude, que dirais-tu de les envoyer se reposer afin que l'on puisse discuter d'autres choses ?"

C'était peut être le pire cauchemar de Shiro qui devenait réalité. Rin n'aurait jamais dû approcher de près ou de loin d'Académie de la Croix Vraie. Il n'avait jamais été censé connaître l'existence du Kurikara, et encore moins l'ouvrir. Mais il était là, debout dans le bureau de Méphisto, venant d'être accepté comme étudiant à l'Académie.

Et il avait une queue.

"Rin." Shiro parla d'un ton sévère tout en regardant Méphisto. "Va avec Ryûji-kun dans son dortoir. Passe la nuit là-bas. Je viendrai te chercher le lendemain matin. Je dois avoir une longue conversation avec le directeur ici présent à propos de ton avenir."

Pour une fois, Rin ne répliqua pas et Shiro fut heureux qu'il ne l'ait pas fait. Il attendit que les deux garçons aient quitté la pièce, sans jamais quitter des yeux le démon devant lui. Il sentit une colère froide commencer à monter en lui. Une partie de celle-ci était dirigée vers Méphisto, parce qu'il savait que le démon beau-parleur n'était pas étranger aux récents événements. Un autre était dirigée contre lui-même, car il n'avait pas été suffisamment fort pour gérer la situation.

"Au nom de Dieu, mais à quoi est-ce que tu joues ?" siffla Shiro, les dents serrées.

Les lèvres de Méphisto se retroussèrent à ces mots. Son regard se concentra sur Shiro maintenant que les deux adolescents étaient partis.

"De quoi veux-tu parler ?" demanda le démon d'un ton anodin. Ses yeux vert émeraude brillaient d'un amusement mal caché.

"Tu sais de quoi je veux parler," grogna Shiro, mais il le précisa quand même. "Accepter Rin à l'Académie ! Sais-tu à quel point tu le mets en danger ?"

"Il n'y avait pas vraiment beaucoup d'autres options." Méphisto haussa les épaules, sans se laisser intimider par la colère de Shiro. Il se laissa tomber sur l'un des sièges et croisa les jambes. "Avec toutes les précautions que tu as prises, tu croyais trop fermement qu'il ne briserait jamais le sceau de l'épée. Pensais-tu réellement que tu pouvais cacher son existence au Vatican à présent qu'il vient de le faire ?"

"Donc, ta solution est de le mettre sous le nez du Vatican ?" Shiro ne bougea pas d'un pouce, en regardant à quel point le démon semblait être détendu. Mais de toute façon, pourquoi en aurait-il attendu moins de sa part ?

"Naturellement ~ !" Méphisto sourit à son vieil ami. "Qu'y a-t-il de mieux que de jouer avec leurs propres cartes et de faire de lui une partie vitale de l'organisation qui le pourchasse ? Rends-le leur utile, et ils n'oseront pas le supprimer - peu importe combien ils le détesteront pour ce qu'il est vraiment."

Du point de vue objectif de son côté paladin, c'était un bon plan. C'était plus qu'un bon plan. C'était tout ce qu'ils avaient. Mais savoir que la vie Rin était en jeu... "C'est trop risqué." Shiro secoua la tête. "Tu mets la vie de mon fils en jeu. Comment peux-tu me garantir qu'ils ne vont pas tout simplement nous dire merde et le tuer quand même ?"

"Garantir ?" Méphisto répéta le mot comme s'il lui était inconnu. Ses lèvres se courbèrent légèrement quand il jeta un regard en coin à l'autre homme. "Je ne fais jamais de promesses que je ne prévois pas de tenir... Mais il faut plus qu'une simple amitié à m'offrir pour une telle garantie."

Comme d'habitude, il tendait silencieusement au paladin cette offre de longue date, celle d'accorder tous ses souhaits en échange d'un certain prix.

"Qu'il survive aux épreuves à venir est autant un mystère pour moi que pour toi." Le démon haussa légèrement les épaules. "Plus important encore, si tu prévois de faire un autre marché, cela perturbera encore plus la vie de l'enfant. Conformément à notre accord, son sort est entre mes mains maintenant... et les siennes, je suppose. C'est lui-même qui a choisi cette voie, sans aucune contrainte de ma part." Méphisto semblait satisfait de ses propres mot ; il l'était toujours lorsque quelque chose réussissait à le prendre par surprise.

Shiro lui lança un sourire amer. Les démons et leurs marchés. Pourtant, les mots l'avaient piqué au vif. La seule pensée que Rin ne soit plus sous sa garde lui était insupportable. Il ne permettrait pas cela se produise, pacte ou pas.

"Je pense que je vais garder mon âme pour le moment." Il offrit au Directeur un sourire malicieux. "En ce qui concerne la garantie," Shiro s'approcha de Méphisto petit à petit, calculant ses prochains mots. "Je ne suis pas prêt à entrer complètement dans un jeu dangereux. J'espère que tu le comprendras."

Ça avait toujours été un jeu entre eux. Que ce soit un jeu d'échecs, de vivacité d'esprit et d'intellect, ou un jeu de poker, de feintes, de mensonges et de trahisons, ça avait toujours été un jeu. C'était ce que Méphisto aimait et Shiro en était bien conscient. Parfois, il se demandait s'il aimait cela autant que le démon. Mais cette fois, Rin était en plein milieu et tous les jeux précédents ressemblaient à un entraînement. Ça l'était. Shiro détenait cependant des cartes inédites, et il s'assurerait de les jouer avec précautions.

Le démon avait observé Shiro s'approcher de lui avec précaution, mais quand l'homme aux cheveux gris fut à portée de main, il ne tendit pas la sienne. Au lieu de cela, il sourit.

"Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi."

Il avait parlé d'une voix basse et chaude, et il y avait de la satisfaction dans son murmure approbateur. Méphisto fit un mouvement de la main, écartant le problème de la même façon qu'il refuserait un menu.

"Alors, pouvons-nous passer au sujet suivant ?" Ses yeux vert émeraude rencontrèrent les yeux plus sombres derrière des lunettes. Les pensées du Paladin restèrent cachées face au regard pénétrant du démon.

"Il ne peut pas rester avec les autres enfants." Cela semblait assez évident. L'exorciste croisa les bras. "Même si ça me fait du mal de le dire, je ne sais pas comment les pouvoirs de Rin vont l'influencer à présent. Je sais qu'il fera de son mieux pour les contrôler, mais pour l'instant, c'est une sorte de joker. Je ne veux pas que lui ou quelqu'un d'autre soit blessé."

Shiro s'assit sur la table basse devant Méphisto et croisa son regard, gardant le contact visuel. "Alors, où vas-tu nous mettre ?"

"Hmm..." À la question, Méphisto posa un doigt ganté sur ses lèvres. Son expression devint contemplative. "Où, en effet...?" Il caressa sa barbiche deux fois de suite avant que ses yeux ne s'illuminent. Il claqua des doigts et une carte de l'Académie apparu dans les airs, ainsi qu'un marqueur violet.

"Ah, j'ai trouvé le lieu idéal ~ !" Après avoir saisi les objets, il griffonna sur la carte, puis tapota son doigt à l'endroit qu'il avait entouré, le montrant à Shiro. "Le dortoir des garçons est utilisable maintenant que nous avons fait des travaux de rénovation. Je suspendrai la démolition de l'endroit aussi longtemps que le garçon étudiera ici. Qu'en penses-tu ~ ?"

Shiro se pencha pour inspecter l'endroit indiqué. "C'est habitable ?" Le Paladin leva un sourcil en direction de son ami. "Le plafond ne va pas s'effondrer sur nous, si ?"

Méphisto lança à Shiro un regard outragé. "Un peu plus de confiance serait apprécié !" Il enroula la carte et poursuivit. "La seule chose dont tu as à te soucier est le ménage. L'eau et l'électricité fonctionneront à nouveau demain. Bien sûr, je déduirai le coût de consommation de ton salaire," ajouta-t-il avec un sourire diabolique. "Le reste est entre tes mains."

Shiro regarda Méphisto, les lèvres de ce dernier toujours souriantes. Bien sûr, il paierait. Mais il savait qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas sans offrir à Méphisto un petit quelque chose en retour. "Très bien." Il se leva et rajusta ses lunettes "Je déménagerai demain matin."

"Excellent !" Méphisto se leva et saisit la carte, la plaçant entre les mains de Shiro. Si ses doigts s'attardèrent un peu plus longtemps sur la peau du paladin que ne le dictait la bienséance, son expression ne le trahit pas. "Une dernière chose, encore. Je peux facilement l'inscrire discrètement comme un candidat de dernière minute, mais il est préférable de tout garder officiel. Je m'arrangerai pour qu'il puisse passer les examens d'entrée avant de le faire entrer dans une classe du lycée." Le démon sourit. "Il va falloir qu'il s'améliore dans ses études. C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour lui jusqu'à la reprise des cours, d'accord ?"

Shiro saisit la carte. "D'accord." Il hocha la tête. "Il vaut mieux pour lui qu'il retourne à l'école, de toute façon." Il se frotta le front et fronça les sourcils. "J'ai des préparatifs à faire."

L'exorciste se dirigea vers la porte, mais il s'arrêta avant de poser sa main sur la poignée. "Méphisto." Il ne s'était pas retourné pour le regarder. "Si tu mets mes deux fils en danger, je te promets que je ne serai pas aussi complaisant que par le passé. C'est tout à fait différent de nos jeux habituels. Tu comprends ?"

"Protège donc tes petits lionceaux. Tu devrais moins t'inquiéter pour moi, et plus pour toi, Shiro." Il marqua une légère pause. La voix de Méphisto n'avait montré aucun signe de préoccupation, mais il y avait quelque chose de différent dans la manière dont il regardait la nuque découverte de Shiro."Tu as l'air terriblement pâle," murmura-t-il.

Shiro sourit et jeta un regard au Directeur par-dessus son épaule. "Inquiet pour moi ?" Son ton était taquin, mais ses yeux ne brillaient pas.

"Ne le suis-je pas toujours ?"

Le démon aux cheveux violets haussa légèrement les épaules. Ses lèvres se courbèrent vers le haut quand il croisa les yeux du Paladin.

"Tu ne seras utile à personne si tu meurs, Shiro. Fais de ton mieux pour ne pas baisser ta garde."

Le Paladin eut un petit rire et il tourna la poignée de porte. "Eh bien, ne sois pas si pressé. J'ai résisté longtemps. Je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir de sitôt." Shiro sortit du bureau, déterminé et inébranlable, comme toujours.

Lorsque la porte se referma derrière lui, le sourire joyeux de Méphisto devint aussi sombre que les cernes sous ses yeux. Ses yeux verts fixaient l'espace vide où Shiro se tenait debout quelques temps plus tôt. Savoir qu'il reverrait l'homme aux cheveux gris après cette journée là créait un sentiment de triomphe dans sa poitrine.

"Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser mourir, Shiro. Pas cette fois. Pas avant longtemps," murmura-t-il. L'expression pleinement satisfaite ne quitta pas son visage de toute la nuit.

* * *

**Note :** Tout travail mérite salaire. Tout travail mérite salaire. (oui, je l'ai répété deux fois, et alors ?)


	2. 1er avril 2009

"Ah ~ !"

Sur l'écran de Méphisto, les chiffres rouges furent remplacés par d'autres, indiquant le début d'une nouvelle journée. Il faisait encore sombre à l'extérieur. Après tout, il n'était que minuit. Et pourtant, c'était le moment qu'il avait attendu avec le plus d'impatience tout au long de la journée.

À cet instant, Bélial, son fidèle serviteur, entra rapidement dans la pièce. Méphisto le fixait depuis son bureau, dans l'expectative.

"Rien à signaler ?"

"Tout est en ordre, Sire Phélès."

"Excellent ! Dans ce cas, vous pouvez disposer !"

Bélial s'inclina et sortit de la salle aussi silencieusement qu'il y était entré.

Le visage de Méphisto s'éclaira. Shiro était encore en vie.

Il avait enfin réussi.

Bien que, quelques heures plus tôt, il était déjà certain de sa victoire, c'était le dernier clou sur le cercueil- la confirmation finale qui lui garantissait que tout c'était passé comme prévu. Si, auparavant, un tambour retentissait dans sa poitrine, c'était à présent tout un orchestre symphonique qui résonnait bruyamment.

"Je me suis vraiment surpassé," murmura-t-il avec contentement. Il se leva et contempla les grandes fenêtres qui donnaient sur la cour intérieur de l'Académie. Bien que la plupart de ses occupants étaient déjà endormis, d'autres poursuivaient encore leurs activités quotidiennes. Shiro, supposait Méphisto, était sûrement encore debout, revoyant l'organisation des jours à venir.

"Oui, c'est exactement ainsi que les choses doivent être..."

Le sourire fugace dessiné sur les lèvres de Méphisto se refléta faiblement sur la fenêtre. L'éclat vif de ses yeux verts semblait plus brillant que jamais tandis qu'il contemplait le paysage à travers les vitres.

Puis, il commença à raconter.

"De mon humble avis, les tours et les détours de la vie sont le piment nécessaire qui empêche à la vie humaine de perdre son intérêt. Face à ces situations, les choix des gens sont, pour la plupart, le résultat de facteurs aléatoires - des décisions prises en une fraction de seconde qui peuvent changer leur destin et les poussent dans la bonne - ou la mauvaise - direction."

Il y eut une courte pause après ces mots. La voix de Méphisto était posée, et il parlait d'un ton à la fois éloquent et nonchalant.

"Je préfère ne pas interférer avec ces décisions, insignifiantes pour la plupart. Il est beaucoup plus intéressant d'observer de loin la manière dont les humains se battent entre eux, luttant pour surpasser l'autre tout en cherchant à satisfaire leurs désirs."

La lueur dans ses yeux s'aiguisa tandis qu'un sourire indulgent franchit ses lèvres.

"Mais, bien sûr, il y a des moments où même un démon comme moi cherche à intervenir. Je suis, après tout, un hédoniste et par-dessus tout un rejeton de l'Enfer qui ne détient aucune des valeurs que les humains prétendent posséder."

Le léger gloussement qui s'échappa des lèvres du démon résonna à travers la pièce. Méphisto se détourna de la fenêtre. Ses pas le conduisirent devant la longue table de l'autre côté de la salle. Ses doigts gantés contournèrent avec précaution un grand vase de fleurs et saisirent un paquet de cigarettes vide qui reposait en ce lieu depuis à présent plus d'une décennie. Cette vue le rendait nostalgique. Même si le démon détestait l'odeur de la fumée, c'était, aussi insignifiant soit il, un souvenir du temps où les choses étaient tellement,tellement plus simples.

Méphisto n'était pas un être enclin à s'attarder sur le passé, mais cet homme avait toujours été une exception.

"Le nœud de l'affaire était la mort de mon vieil ami, Fujimoto Shiro," continua-t-il, toujours souriant. "Le fait était que sa mort semblait être un événement que le Destin s'appliquait à accomplir. J'en ai moi-même eu la preuve, il y a quinze années de cela.

"Je tiens cependant à vous certifier que ce n'était pas un fait délibéré. Les rêves, pour un être avec les capacités que je possède, peuvent parfois être une bénédiction, tout comme une malédiction. C'est donc une nuit, il y a quinze ans, quelques mois après que Shiro ait adopté les jumeaux Okumura, que je suis tombé sur un songe prédisant sa mort."

Après avoir reposé le paquet de cigarettes sur la table où il appartenait, Méphisto ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration.

"Cette vision fut pour le moins surprenante," avoua-t-il. "Encore maintenant, je me demande si je suis content ou non de l'avoir eue. La pensée de voir Shiro mourir m'était assez désagréable. Penser que Père me l'arracherai de cette manière, penser que Shiro se laisse posséder après toutes ces années à lui résister... Cela m'a surpris," dit-il, sa voix se transformant en un faible murmure, "et j'aime les surprises ~"

Les yeux de Méphisto se rouvrirent lentement. La lueur terne dans ses yeux ne correspondait pas à la gaieté de sa voix. Ses lèvres se contractèrent, et il prit une moue boudeuse.

"Mais ce rêve a gâché ma surprise, et je ne me souciais plus que de l'idée de voir Shiro m'être enlevé - mais ne le prenez pas de la mauvaise manière." Méphisto remua son index, tournant son regard pénétrant vers l'écran. "Je ne nie pas qu'il existe une relation particulière entre cet homme et moi, mais je ne l'ai certainement pas sauvé pour un concept aussi ridicule que "l'amour" ! Pour quoi me prenez-vous, exactement ?"

Il agita sa main devant lui, comme pour repousser l'idée.

"Quelqu'un peut-il deviner pourquoi j'ai interféré ?" demanda-t-il, laissant sa question planer dans les airs.

Il y eut un moment de silence. Puis, Méphisto sourit, ses crocs pointus apparaissant furtivement à travers la fente de ses lèvres.

"La bonne réponse est tout simplement : '_Je voulais voir jusqu'où pouvait aller cet homme'_."

Méphisto avait l'air très satisfait de lui-même. Les réactions (ou plutôt l'absence de réactions) de son auditoire n'entamaient nullement ce sentiment.

"Shiro n'est pas quelqu'un d'unique... et pourtant, il a plus d'une fois réussi à me prendre au dépourvu. C'est un être digne de ma compagnie, et quelqu'un avec qui je veux jouer encore un peu plus longtemps," expliqua-t-il avec un léger haussement d'épaules.

"Et donc, j'ai continué à rêver. Je voyais à chaque fois un aperçu des avenirs possibles, tous vagues, tous différents. La mort de Shiro n'était pas un événement décisif, mais c'était celui qui arrivait le plus souvent. Au début, j'ai pensé que la meilleure solution était de se débarrasser de ces deux enfants, mais..."

Un claquement de doigts, et le bureau de Méphisto disparu. Le démon aux cheveux violets apparu dans l'enceinte du monastère masculin de la Croix du Sud. Il était invisible aux yeux des autres, se trouvant dans une ligne temporelle différente.

Shiro était immobile devant deux tombes, le visage blême et les bras pendant mollement le long de son corps.

"Cette option a eu des résultats indésirables." Méphisto laissa échapper un long soupir. Il secoua la tête avec déception. "Dans ce futur, suite à la négligence de Shiro, les membres du Vatican furent informés de l'existence de ses fils adoptifs. Okumura Rin perdit le contrôle de ses pouvoirs, et craignant la menace potentielle de son frère cadet, ils éliminèrent impitoyablement les deux garçons, alors qu'ils étaient encore enfants."

* * *

_"C'était seulement des **enfants**..." siffla furieusement Shiro, l'amertume gravée dans son visage. "Rin aurait pu... Ils avaient d'autres options ! ... Et Yukio ! J'aurais dû..." L'homme se figea, le souvenir de la mort de ses fils refaisant surface dans son esprit. Ses dents se serrèrent étroitement, mais le prêtre parvint à garder son sang-froid._

_Il avait l'air démoli. Effondré sur le canapé dans le bureau de Méphisto, les yeux de Shiro étaient vides et son teint drainé par la douleur. Cette apparence resterait la même pour le restant de ses jours - et ces jours-ci étaient comptés. Les semaines passaient avant le procès, il perdit son poste, et, finalement, sa volonté se brisa.  
_

* * *

"Le pauvre cœur de Shiro ne pouvait pas tenir le choc. J'aurai pu le maintenir en vie, mais à l'intérieur... il avait perdu tout intérêt. Rien de plus qu'un jouet cassé." Méphisto grimaça à ses propres mots. "Jouer avec lui n'était plus du tout amusant." Il claquement de doigts fit de nouveau changer le décor.

"Ensuite, il y avait cet avenir..."

* * *

_"Ce n'est pas fini !" gronda Shiro d'une voix furieuse. "Je ne laisserai pas ce salaud enlever Rin aussi facilement. Nous le récupérerons !" L'expression de Shiro ne laissait pas de place à la discussion. Il était déterminé. Quand il regarda Yukio, le garçon avait l'air plus jeune que jamais, pâle et inquiet, mais l'expression de son fils ne calma en rien les sentiments tumultueux naissant dans sa poitrine._

_Shiro se tourna vers Méphisto et l'attira à lui, serrant étroitement la cravate rose autour du cou du démon._

_"Je peux sûrement faire quelque chose. Aide-moi, Méphisto, ou je jure devant Dieu que les choses ne se termineront pas bien pour toi."  
_

* * *

"C'était une menace délicieusement passionnée. Cette voie avait beaucoup de potentiel. Comme vous l'aurez deviné, notre Père avait réussi à mettre la main sur son précieux fils, laissant Shiro seul avec le jeune Yukio. Cette fois, un feu ardent brûlait dans ses yeux. Shiro était acharné, il devint obsédé -c'était beau à voir... mais il devint aussi trop imprudent. Dans chaque variation de l'avenir qui suit cette voie, Shiro finit par mourir en tentant de sauver Rin."

Méphisto poussa un autre soupir.

"Il était plus difficile et imprévisible que jamais. J'étais très contrarié de l'insistance qu'avait Shiro de toujours prendre la route qui le conduisait à la mort. Cela commençait à devenir ridicule."

En secouant la tête, le démon aux cheveux violets expliqua sa frustration. "Il n'a jamais été du genre à abandonner si facilement, même avant d'avoir adopté ces garçons, et je savais que cette ténacité était encore en lui. Il avait juste besoin d'une bonne occasion... Et donc, j'ai considéré l'idée de lui tendre une main secourable. Je me demandais alors, que ce passerait-il s'il survivait à la possession de Père ?"

Méphisto claqua des doigts, et une fois de plus, le décor changea. Cette fois, Shiro n'était pas dans le bureau de Méphisto. Au lieu de cela, il était allongé sur un lit d'hôpital. Rin et Yukio se tenaient à ses côtés.

* * *

_"Dieu merci..." fit la voix de Rin. Il se détourna du corps inanimé de son père et ne put s'empêcher de décrocher un sourire hésitant vers son frère._

_"Je t'avais dit que ça se passerai bien. C'est impossible que le vieux nous laisse tomber comme ça."_

* * *

"J'ai pensé que j'avais réussi - Shiro allait se réveilleur. Il était dans un état critique, mais sur la voie de la guérison. Seulement..."

* * *

_"C'est ta faute," murmura Yukio, le visage blême, en contemplant leur père. Il détourna le regard, et ses poings se serrèrent._

_"Quoi ?"_

_Les yeux de Yukio fixaient le sol, sa frange les recouvrant. Quand il releva la tête, le reflet du soleil sur ses lunettes cachait sa véritable expression. À présent, ses lèvres ne formaient plus qu'une mince ligne tandis qu'il regardait son frère._

_"Si tu n'avais pas été là, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Je sais -je sais que le Père essayait de te protéger. Je sais que tu n'étais pas au courant. Tu étais mon frère, et je voulais te protéger contre tous... mais au final, tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un monstre. Je suis désolé, mais je sais que c'est pour le mieux. S'il te plaît, comprends-moi."_

_Rin eut l'air bouleversé par ces mots. Il fixa Yukio sans rien dire, et ce dernier pointa un pistolet sur lui._

_"Yukio ! A-Attends... !"_

_Ses doigts pâles s'enroulèrent autour de la gâchette et tremblèrent légèrement, mais Yukio alla jusqu'au bout. Le bruit fut tellement assourdissant que Shiro se réveilla de son profond sommeil, juste à temps pour voir le corps de Rin tomber au sol._

_"Yukio... qu'est-ce que... tu as fait ... ?"_

_"... Mon travail."  
_

* * *

"Ce n'était pas suffisant," conclut Méphisto d'un ton agacé. D'un autre claquement de doigts, le démon fut de retour dans son bureau. Il contourna la table et se laissa choir dans un fauteuil.

"C'est alors que j'ai réalisé que le véritable problème ne venait pas du tout de Shiro. C'était ces garçons..."

Méphisto saisit la tasse de thé chaud qui l'attendait. Il en but une petite gorgée avant de la reposer. Près de la soucoupe se trouvaient quelques lettres auxquelles il accorda un bref coup d'œil. Les mots "Bien à toi" étaient soigneusement écrits dans une calligraphie exagérément délicate. Les mêmes mots se trouvaient sur une autre lettre, dans une écriture en pattes de mouche. Méphisto sourit à leur vue.

"Il est devenu clair à mes yeux que ces enfants étaient instables. Shiro avait fait de son mieux, mais les humains ont besoin de beaucoup plus que les aimables paroles d'un père ou d'une nourriture saine, en particulier ces deux là. Ce n'était pas facile pour eux de grandir, pas en étant tellement isolés, tellement craintifs -tellement effrayés.

"Et donc, j'ai réfléchit à la meilleure façon de leur offrir la stabilité émotionnelle dont ils avaient besoin."

* * *

_"Vous voulez que nos élèves correspondent avec des élèves d'une autre ville ? Quelle merveilleuse idée ! Oui, nous en ferons une tradition à partir d'aujourd'hui."_

* * *

"Il était vraiment facile de faire en sorte que ces garçons se retrouvent avec un correspondant pouvant les aider à surmonter ce malencontreux manque de confiance qu'ils avaient en eux - ainsi que leur dépendance à Shiro. Ils ont réagi positivement, et à ma grande joie, tout s'est passé comme prévu - Bien que je ne m'attendais certainement pas à ce que les choses se déroulent si bien !"

Les paupières de Méphisto se refermèrent et il sourit au souvenir de Rin déclarant vouloir devenir un exorciste, du visage choqué de Shiro et de ses yeux accusateurs. Yeux dans lesquels la flamme de la vie continuerait à brûler. Yeux qui continueraient à le défier encore longtemps, plus longtemps qu'ils n'étaient censés le faire-

"Hmm ?" Le fil des pensées de Méphisto se stoppa un instant. "Y aura-t-il un prix à payer ?" Son oreille pointue se redressa à cette question. "Cette question est très pertinente ! En effet, il y a de nombreuses œuvres littéraires mettant en garde l'homme des aléas que peuvent causer un changement dans le passé. Mais gardez à l'esprit que je n'ai rien fait de la sorte. J'ai simplement poussé le présent vers un avenir à mon goût."

Néanmoins, Méphisto hocha la tête, considérant la question qui lui avait été posée.

"Pourtant, nous devons nous le demander... ces avertissements, étaient-ils réels, ou bien fictifs ?"

Le démon haussa légèrement les épaules.

"Même si j'avais la réponse, - et j'ai bien peur de ne pas l'avoir - je vous conseille de ne pas insister. Dans l'état actuel des choses, les événements à venir seront une surprise autant pour moi que pour vous.

"J'espère que vous êtes aussi bien préparés que je le suis, car le chemin devant nous nous entraînera à coup sûr dans une spirale infernale !" s'écria-t-il avec passion, découvrant ses dents pointues.

Il reprit une courte gorgée de thé, prenant de temps de savourer le goût de la victoire, et anticipant les jours à venir.

Quand il reposa la tasse, ses yeux verts brillaient malicieusement.

"Eh bien, ceci dit, je vous demanderai de garder toute autre question pour vous-même. Lisez la suite et profitez-en, voulez-vous ?

_Auf Wiedersehen ~ "_

* * *

**À partir de maintenant, un nouveau chapitre sera posté tous les lundis ~**


	3. Lettres de 1990

**Nda : **Quand Shiro a vu comment Méphisto finissait ses lettres, il s'en est moqué, puis il a fait de même de manière sarcastique. L'habitude est restée. Shiro et Méphisto se connaissent depuis deux ans, maintenant.

**Ndt :** Et c'est après cinq mois de tortures en tout genre, de chipotages et de prises de tête que je suis ENFIN débarrassée de mon infâme bêta-lectrice, j'ai nommé Obviously Enough.

... *sanglots déchirants*

S'il vous plaît, n'oubliez pas de lui adresser un message dans vos reviews ! Après tout, c'est en grande partie grâce à elle si vous pouvez lire cette fanfiction ici-présente :3

* * *

_le 15 janvier 1990_

_Cher Shiro,_

_Les nuits sont encore plus froides sans ta présence. Nous vivons certainement l'un des hivers les plus rudes de ce siècle. Comment vas-tu ? Tu prends bien soin de ta santé ? Personnellement, je vais bien._

_En fait, je dois dire que je suis extrêmement satisfait. J'ai de bonnes nouvelles à t'annoncer ! Tu te souviens de Penelope-sensei, n'est-ce pas ? Ce matin, elle a présenté sa démission, suite à l'agrandissement de sa famille (un garçon qu'elle a décidé d'adopter), ainsi que son désir de s'installer dans le pays de son époux. Un événement plutôt joyeux, tu ne penses pas ~ ?_

_De ce fait, il y a une place vacante au poste de professeur de Démonologie. Comme je sais combien tu appréciais ton poste d'enseignant de Pharmacologie Anti-Démons pour les étudiants de première année, j'ai décidé que tu serais son successeur. Je suis sûr que les étudiants seront ravis quand ils le découvriront. Je te prie de commencer tes préparatifs pour tes prochains cours dès que tu rentreras de ta mission._

_J'attends avec impatience ton retour, alors fais de ton mieux pour régler ce problème rapidement et avec le plus grand soin._

_Bien à toi,_

_Méphisto Phélès  
_

* * *

_21 janvier 1990_

_Cher Méphisto,_

_Ouais, cet hiver est vraiment glacial, et toi, tu m'envoies où ? Dans les montagnes. Je suis congelé. L'encre du stylo que je voulais utiliser à probablement gelé, parce qu'il ne marchait pas. Bon sang, je peux même pas me branler en paix ! Déjà, je risque d'attraper des engelures tu-sais-où, et je peux jamais avoir un moment tranquille sans que quelqu'un m'interrompe !_

_Mais bon. Content que tu ailles bien. Avec ton poêle. Ton radiateur. Ta cheminée. Et tes dix mille couvertures. Envoie-moi un foutu radiateur avec ta prochaine lettre si tu veux vraiment être utile._

_Tes "bonnes nouvelles" craignent. Alors comme ça tu me rajoutes encore plus de gosses à m'occuper ? J'ai les premières années ET les deuxièmes années maintenant ?! Bon sang, Méphisto ! Laisse-moi une pause ! Pourquoi tu n'as pas proposé ça à un prof qui connaissait déjà ces foutus gamins ? Je te jure, parfois, je me demande si tu ne le fais pas exprès juste pour me faire chier._

_Quant à la mission, si du moins tu t'en soucie un peu, elle se passe très bien. On devrait rentrer dans une semaine et demie, donc malheureusement pour toi je ne mourrai pas de froid. Les cercles de protection tiennent malgré les tempêtes de neige, et les choses se déroulent comme prévu._

_J'espère que tu t'étoufferas sur un de tes foutus Pocky._

_Bien à toi,_

_Fujimoto Shiro  
_

* * *

_le 25 décembre 1990_

_Cher Shiro,_

_Un bref rappel - n'oublies pas de porter une cravate pour les festivités de ce soir. Et trouves quelqu'un pour t'apprendre à bien la nouer, cette fois. Il serait indigne que quelqu'un de ton rang soit vêtu ave mauvais goût lors de l'un des événements les plus importants de l'année._

_Aussi, bien que devoir assister à la une messe me répugne, je dois admettre que tu as fait beaucoup de progrès. Je sais que tu es un homme bavard, mais le sermon d'hier était vraiment très inspirant - comme un peut s'y attendre de la part d'un homme de foi ! Il a presque réussi à atteindre mon cœur._

_J'espère que je pourrais bientôt revoir cette langue si éloquente. Rendez-vous ce soir._

_Bien à toi,_

_Méphisto Phélès  
_

* * *

_Cher Méphisto,_

_Si ça te déplaît tant que ça, viens donc et fais-le toi-même. _

_Ou, tu sais, on pourrait tout simplement s'abstenir de venir ? Je connais une meilleure façon d'utiliser cette cravate, plutôt que de la mettre autour de mon cou. Ou peut-être que tu préfères que je la porte comme ça. Dans ce cas, je serais un peu plus motivé pour apprendre à mieux la mettre._

_Ouais, à ce soir._

_Bien à toi,_

_Fujimoto Shiro_

* * *

**Note :** Un "Pocky" est une sorte de Mikado japonais.

**Note 2 :** Shiro me fait un peu penser à Rin, dans sa manière de parler... pas vous ?

**Note 3 :** Comme je l'ai déjà dit dans d'autres fanfictions (et aussi sur mon profil), pour le moment, je ne traduis pas encore de lemons. Seulement, il y en a un dans le chapitre suivant... c'est pourquoi, lundi prochain, je ne posterai qu'un extrait de ce chapitre, en attendant que quelqu'un d'autre propose la version intégrale ~ (pas de panique, je posterai aussi le chapitre suivant en compensation !)


	4. 11 février 1991 (extrait)

**Bonjour ! Comme précisé la semaine dernière, ceci n'est qu'un extrait du chapitre 4.**

* * *

"Méphisto."

Cette fois-ci, il y avait quelque chose presque insonore dans la voix de Shiro. C'était au moins la trentième fois qu'il appelait le démon, et pas une fois ce dernier n'avait réagi.

L'exorciste se redressa et contempla un instant le dos de Méphisto. Le directeur était complètement absorbé par son jeu vidéo depuis maintenant une heure, et rien de ce qu'avait pu faire Shiro n'avait réussi à l'en détacher. Dès son arrivée, Méphisto lui avait dit d'être patient et que cela ne durerait pas longtemps. Shiro avait bien essayé de se divertir autrement, mais sa patience était très limitée. C'était son jour de congé, à lui aussi, et il voulait passer la journée avec son ami. Il semblait que Méphisto avait une autre idée en tête.

Shiro savait par expérience qu'essayer d'arracher le jeu des griffes de Méphisto était destiné à l'échec, le démon étant physiquement plus puissant que lui. Mais il faisait également la sourde oreille à toute tentative verbale.

"ME-PHIS-TO !" cria Shiro en détachant chaque syllabe. "Je suis ton putain d'invité et je M'ENNUIE !"

Seul le silence lui répondit. Le démon n'eut aucune réaction, mis à part un soubresaut irrité de ses oreilles pointues. Bien sûr, cela devait avoir un rapport avec le fait que Shiro avait réussi à détourner l'attention de Méphisto à un moment crucial, et qu'à présent l'écran bleu virait au noir.

Méphisto fronça les sourcils, fixant toujours la télévision. Lorsque l'option "continuer" surgit, il cliqua immédiatement dessus. Il finit cependant par briser le silence.

"Tu es incroyablement puéril, parfois," grogna le démon. "N'as-tu donc rien d'autre à faire, Shiro ?"

"Moi ? Puéril ?!" Shiro se laissa glisser sur le bord du lit, saisissant l'occasion. Il regarda l'arrière de la tête de Méphisto avec l'expression la plus indignée possible.

"Tu m'ignores pour un jeu stupide ! Et non, je n'ai rien à faire, je t'ai déjà dit que c'était mon jour de congé !" Il attrapa un coussin dans la gigantesque pile derrière lui et le jeta sur le dos de Méphisto. "Fais une pause et occupe-toi un peu de moi !"

L'impact de l'objet fit grommeler Méphisto. Pire encore, la barre de vie du dauphin sur l'écran descendit pour avoir accidentellement touché un ennemi. Le front du démon se crispa. Avant que l'incident ne se répète, Méphisto arrêta rapidement son jeu et claqua des doigts. Un seau d'eau apparut au-dessus de la tête de Shiro, menaçant à tout moment de se renverser sur lui.

"Je suis _occupé_." Méphisto retourna à son jeu. "Si tu veux te divertir, prend un livre ou autre chose. J'ai l'embarras du choix."

Effectivement, la chambre de Méphisto regorgeait de divertissements. Livres, jouets, et bien d'autres choses curieuses acquises un peu partout dans le monde jonchaient la pièce, trahissant un très mauvais sens du rangement et de l'organisation.

Mais aucune de ces choses n'intéressaient Shiro. Il jeta un coup d'œil méfiant au seau flottant dans les airs en se levant du lit. Il regarda les livres pour la troisième fois de la journée et soupira. Il devait faire quelque chose. Il leva les yeux vers le seau qui l'avait suivi depuis le lit, puis se tourna vers Méphisto.

Lentement, un plan se forma dans son esprit. Tout d'abord, éliminer le danger du seau au-dessus de sa tête. Shiro contourna lentement son ami et s'assit à côté de la console de jeu vidéo, sachant que si Méphisto décidait de renverser le seau sur lui maintenant, la machine se ferait asperger avec lui.

Puis, il saisit les chevilles de Méphisto et le tira vers lui, se retrouvant entre ses jambes. Derrière lui, le dauphin à l'écran poussa un cri étouffé, sa barre de vie ayant de nouveau diminué. Très similairement, Méphisto laissa échapper un grognement quand son corps heurta le sol.

"Tu es impossible," grommela le démon une seconde plus tard en le fusillant du regard. En accord avec son humeur du moment, de la fumée jaillit du seau au-dessus d'eux. L'eau était en train de s'évaporer. Mais en dépit de la position dans laquelle il se trouvait, Méphisto ne lâcha pas sa manette.

"Tu pourrais au moins me laisser finir ce niveau, tu sais."

"Tu en as fait assez comme ça."

* * *

**(le chapitre suivant arrive dans quelques minutes)**


	5. Lettres de 1991

**Encore désolée du retard, j'ai été assez occupée cette semaine... pour la peine, je poste ce chapitre un jour en avance !**

* * *

_le 10 mai 1991_

_Cher Shiro,_

_C'est la saison du renouveau de la nature - et le temps est idéal, ici à l'Académie de la Croix Vraie. Pourtant, elle est solitaire et il est difficile pour moi de la vivre sans toi, surtout en ce jour._

_Je te présente mes plus chaleureuses félicitations pour ton anniversaire. Il est dommage que je ne puisse pas te le souhaiter personne, mais c'est tout ce que je peux faire pour l'instant. Je dois dire que j'admire beaucoup ton dévouement envers ton travail. Si j'étais à ta place, j'aurais sans aucune doute profité de l'occasion pour prendre congé et profiter comme il se doit de cette journée. J'ai appris beaucoup sur les coutumes humaines au fil des siècles, et je trouve que les fêtes d'anniversaires sont très particulières, en particulier pour vous autres exorcistes. Au lieu de réaliser sombrement que vous vous rapprochez de la date de votre mort, vous vous réjouissez d'avoir pu vivre une année de plus, et de savoir qu'il y en aura encore d'autres au tournant ! Je continue à prier pour que tu restes en bonne santé et j'espère que la Providence sera à tes côtés, même si je ne suis pas sûr que les divinités prennent le temps d'écouter les prières d'un démon tel que moi._

_Encore une fois, joyeux anniversaire, Shiro. Passe me voir quand tu auras le temps. J'ai une surprise qui t'attend._

_Bien à toi,_

_Méphisto Phélès  
_

* * *

_le 10/05/91_

_Cher Méphisto,_

_Merci. Je suppose._

_Il faudrait vraiment que tu réévalues le niveau de compétence de tes agents. Et de tout façon, je ne peux pas négliger mon travail vu que je suis sous contrat ET que j'ai les élèves de première et deuxième année à charge. Penser à ma mort imminente ne fait pas partie de mes priorités. Mais merci pour le geste. Je l'accepterai quand même. Tu sais, on devrait te fixer un anniversaire à toi aussi - tu préfères un mois en particulier ? Juste pour marquer le coup. Je suis sûr que tu aimerais. Les gâteaux, les cadeaux et tous ces trucs. Tu adores toutes ces futilités humaines, alors pourquoi pas ?_

_Je viendrai te voir dès que j'aurais fini. J'étais censé aller voir quelques collègues, mais finalement je passerai la nuit chez toi. C'est mon anniversaire, après tout. À ce soir._

_Bien à toi,_

_Fujimoto Shiro  
_

* * *

_le 28 juillet 1991_

_Cher Shiro,_

_La rumeur de ton malheureux combat face à une petite armée de salamandres rassemblées dans le Sud est parvenue jusqu'à moi. Le fait que tu aies décidé de t'en occuper toi-même sans aucune protection me laisse perplexe, mais je te félicite pour ton travail bien rempli._

_Même si être coincé à l'hôpital couvert de brûlures au deuxième degré ne semble pas être très confortable. Peut être que la prochaine fois tu prendras le temps de réfléchir avant d'agir._

_Je suis assez occupé, il se passera donc quelques jours avant que je ne sois en mesure de te rendre visite. Peut être que je m'éclipserai de nouveau pour un rendez-vous de minuit si j'en ai le temps._

_J'espère que tu aimes les fleurs ~_

_Bien à toi,_

_Méphisto Phélès  
_

* * *

_le 29/07/91_

_Cher Méphisto,_

_Ce n'était rien. Je l'avoue, ce n'était pas mon idée la plus judicieuse, mais une mission accomplie, c'est une mission accomplie. Et puis, j'ai eu droit à quelques jours de repos et une infirmière sexy, je n'ai donc pas de raison de me plaindre. Mais s'il y a une chose pour laquelle je tiens à remercier Dieu, c'est bien la morphine._

_Si tu as le temps de laisser une lettre et des roses sur ma table de chevet, tu as le temps de me réveiller et de me divertir un peu. Tu n'as vraiment aucune pitié pour les malades ?_

_Je pense savoir de quoi il s'agit. Bonne chance avec ça et je suis content de ne pas être dans tes chaussures à talons. Je suis plus qu'heureux d'être ici, groggy et drogué. Bien que je damnerai mon âme pour une cigarette. Avis aux amateurs !_

_Et maintenant, il faut que j'arrive à m'extirper hors du lit pour passer ça sous la porte._

_Bien à toi,_

_Fujimoto Shiro_


End file.
